Bottles equipped with product dispensing systems are known, wherein a first and a second product are stored separately before the first use of said bottle, said products being mixed together in the container of said bottle just before said first use, notably upon specific manipulations that are performed by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,335 describes an additional container for storing an active agent which is formed in a wall to be fitted in the neck of a bottle wherein a diluting agent is stored, said additional container comprising an organ above which a dispensing system is intended to be mounted, so that, as said dispensing system is screwed on the neck of the bottle, said organ opens said additional container for the mixing of the active agent with the diluting agent into the bottle just before the first use of said bottle.
However, such a realisation is not totally satisfactory, notably as it requires the assembly of the additional container and of the dispensing system with the bottle, which constitutes a relatively complex and non-intuitive manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,061 describes a dispensing system comprising a valve which presents a body that is rigidly connected to an aerosol bottle wherein a first product is stored, such as a jet to be secured to a push button so as to be actuated in translatory motion in said body. Moreover, the valve body is equipped with an additional container for storing a second product that is formed in a wall attached to said valve body.
In particular, the additional container is initially closed by a frangible membrane and the jet of the valve is initially secured to a protective cap. Before the first use of the bottle, the user presses the protective cap so as to move the jet towards the membrane, said jet being arranged to break said membrane, and thus to open the additional container upon the first actuation of said jet.
However, this solution is also not totally satisfactory, as it requires additional manipulations of the user for making the bottle ready to use. Indeed, once the membrane is broken, the user must turn the bottle upside down and check it, so that the second product flows out of the additional container to be mixed with the first product into the bottle. Then, the user must replace the protective cap by a push button.